villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Proposal: Nikita Dragovich from Call of Duty
Hello everybody. For my next proposal, it will be about Nikita Dragovich from Call of Duty: Black Ops. He is the only villain left in the franchise that is already Pure Evil but has yet to be officially approved. What is the work? Call of Duty: Black Ops is a first-person shooter video game that was developed by Treyarch and released in 2010, as well as the sequel to the 2008 game Call of Duty: World at War. It is set in the 1960s during the Cold War and the campaign follows CIA operative Alex Mason trying to recall certain memories in combat in order to locate a numbers station, which is used to transmit broadcasts to sleeper agents around the United States to start chemical attacks. Other protagonists including Frank Woods, Jason Hudson and Viktor Reznov. Who is the candidate? The candidate is Major General Nikita Dragovich, the game's main antagonist. He is a traitorous Russian general and a high-ranking leader of the Soviet Red Army. He intended on destroying the United States by using sleeper agents around the country to unleash a bio-weapon called Nova 6. What has he done? During the events of Call of Duty: World at War, Dragovich abandoned his Soviet troops to be slaughtered by the Nazis during the infmaous Battle of Stalingard. During a flashback level, Dragovich betrayed Reznov and his team by using them as guinea pigs to test the effects of bio-weapon Nova 6, which resulted in most of Reznov's men (including Dimitri Petrenko) being slowly killed. While he was approved by the Soviet Communist party to rebuild a rocket and Nova 6 to be used in the events of World War III, Dragovich went rogue and defected from the Soviet Union and took his loyal subordinates with him so he could start World War III himself. In his efforts to use Nova 6 on the United States, he kidnapped countless people (including Americans) and had Nazi scientist Friedrich Steiner brainwash them into becoming sleeper agents. Anybody who didn't fully subject to the brainwash method were thrown into the mines of Vorkuta, a Soviet labor camp, and used them as enslaved workers, including Alex Mason. These workers remained psychologically traumatized and suffered the attempted brainwashing aftereffects regardless. Dragovich also conspired with Vietnamese communists and Cuban dictator Fidel Castro so he could establish his pwn plans. He is responsible for innumerable war crimes (including mass murder, treason, bio-terrorism and genocide), and he attempted perform a genocidal-level bio-terrorist attack on the United States through his brainwashed sleeper agents and didn't care if they got killed either. He also used these sleeper agents to perform assassination operations, which presumably includes J.F. Kennedy's assassination. He also would have his men round up his defeated enemies for executions. Freudian excuses/mitigating factors? He has none. He has absolutely no regard for all of his victims and the people who have suffered from his actions. During the events of the Stalingard battle, Reznov recalled how Dragovich promised to send reinforcements to assist, but he broke that promise and left them to die. It proves that he was never to be trusted with his "promises". It also proved that he never cared about his own people, when he used Nova 6 to remove Reznov and his team from the equation completely, seeing them as nothing but guinea pigs to test out his new weapon. Whenever he captured Alex Mason, he taunted him of his failure to kill Castro and cruelly expressed that he had plans for him. During their final confrontation, he taunted Mason when he claimed that he tried to make him kill Kennedy by saying "Tried?" with sadistically evil smile. Final verdict? Overall, he should stay on as Pure Evil. What do you all think? And please state the reasons for your votes or they will be invalid. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals